User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (24)
Chapter #24: A Preppy's Backlash "Blackraven! Nesterwood!" Shouted the Prefect, "You will be mowing the football field today! No exceptions!" He shouted like a drill instructor. If Allison is doing the punishment, then it's not a total loss; on the other hand Allison could bribe her way out of doing hard work, so which means the Prefect will focus his anger onto me. "How long are we going to do this?" Allison sheepishly asked the Prefect. "Crabblesnitch said the whole week. Now get your asses in gear and start mowing!" The Prefect responded. Me and Allison never talked, or looked eye to eye during detention. Best if we kept our distance away from each other. The only time we did get close was when entered centerfield of the football field, and even then we didn't acknowlege each others exsistance. This continued on, for the whole week of detention. "Blackraven, Nesterwood detention's over! I hope you learned your lesson." The Prefect said, ending our detention. "Thank god that's over with." I said, with hope. "I can't belive you had to go through that torture." Raven cooed me. "It was her falt for sending Mandy to Happy Volts." I said, making a point. "Well at least your detention is over with." Orpheus said reminding me of my phlight. The bell rang indicating it was time for photography class, with Ms. Phillips. "See you after class." Orpheus said, heading to chemistry class. Me and Raven went to photography class to see Ms. Phillips in a joyous mood. "You seem happy, Ms. Phillips." Raven said. "I said yes!" She vibrantly said. "Yes to what?" I asked. "To marry Mr. Galloway, of course." Ms. Phillips said, striking up the conversation. "Congrats on you getting married, Ms. Phillips." I said with joy in my speech. "Now for the assignment, I want you both to take pictures of couples for the yearbook." Ms. Phillips said, giving out our cameras, then we headed off. First we saw Lola with Johnny, making out next to the Auto Shop, they we're shocked at first to see us snapping pictures of them, but they warmed to the idea of it being in the yearbook. Then we went to see Grimore and Ember, holding hands, they we're coprotive about it. And last but not least we did each other as a couple, we we're estatic about it. After all that we headed back to the art room, and Ms. Phillips gave us a pass for the day. After school we headed to Raven's house, to see Allison by herself. I wanted to catfight her, but Raven said, to keep those emotions to myself. Allison looked distraught "Allison, what's wrong?" Raven asked. "It's nothing, Raven. It's just that daddy hasn't been paying attention to me, like he used to." She said, thinking of her way with her dad. "Allison, I know uncle has done unmentionble you. So you bully everyone to feel better, even Mandy." Raven consoled his distraught cousin. "I know you know, you even had Malice exploit my secret in a act of revenge." Allison said crying on her expensive Aquaberry dress. "But you we're dissing my girlfriend!" Raven said, making a point to her. "Yeah, you had to be taught a lesson." I butted in. "I'm aware." Allison said, as she used the hem of her dress to wipe her tears. "But we're not dying the feud just yet." I said. "I know, but this house is nutrial. Go right ahead in." Allison said, as she stopped crying and got up to get in the door, "But everywhere except for your house, and the graveyard is Preppy terratory." She got inside and closed the door. "Wanna' head on over to the school?" I asked Raven. "Sure." Raven responded. Category:Blog posts